Stand My Ground
by Scarlet Agony
Summary: It was time to stop it was finally time. Little ONESHOT I wrote. Was inspired by a fight I had with my dad. WARNING: sad but then happy. Rated for implications.


**I got into a fight with my dad and was inspired to write this. Its really depressing. But its another story. So yeah….here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from the original story, however I do own the story line. [if it happens to be like any one else's story I fully apologize and I didn't mean for that to happen I would never copy anyone!]**

**Story: **Stand My Ground

**Summary:** It was time to stop it was finally time. Little [ONESHOT] I wrote. Was inspired by a fight I had with my dad. WARNING: sad but then happy.

The stinging sensation didn't go away but then again she didn't expect it to. Quietly the saddened woman made her way towards her bathroom, not wanting to wake her husband. Then again he was passed out on the couch and didn't seem to stir at the slightest noise. She didn't want to take the chance though. Creeping towards the stairs slowly, and quietly she climbed them. Eventually she reached the top, out of breath. If you hadn't known what had happened before you would have thought she climbed a mountain.

Slowly and with considerable effort she made her way towards her bedroom, passing everything and aiming for the bathroom. Finally her journey was over and the hurt woman collapsed on the ground, her dress falling in abundance at her feet. It took a minute but she fixed herself to stand, leaning a majority of her weight against the countertop. It took a while but she eventually undressed herself of her now blood drenched dress-replacing it with pants and a tank top.

The blood trickled down her shirt, and the woman berated herself for not cleaning her wound first. She looked at her back in the mirror. Then with great care used the tweezers in her hand to pick out the glass protruding from her spine. She didn't look at the pieces after they were removed.

After the difficult task of removing glass was finished the woman cleaned her wound, and bandaged it. Then with easier but still strained movement she grabbed a heavier sweater. Leaving the bathroom looking the exact same as before she came the older woman made her way towards her children's room. With a small smile, the first in a while, she looked at the young girl and boy asleep peacefully. They did not know of the occurrences earlier that evening.

The younger girl stirred, "mommy?" she yawned.

"Shhhh. I'm here Kagome," The mother smiled genuinely. "How is you brother? Are you watching over him?"

Kagome nodded enthusiastically, "Of course mommy! I'm doing a really good job! Look! He's just sleeping!" Little Kagome would have been so happy if she didn't look to tired.

The woman smiled when she saw Kagome yawn, "Go to sleep my love," Kagome nodded and kissed her mother on the cheek, "I love you mommy"

Before her mother could respond Kagome was asleep,

"I love you too" The older woman walked over to her young baby's crib and kissed him on the forehead. "You will both be safe now"

With a determined walk she made her way out of her children's room and down the stairs, albeit slowly. She saw her husband with a broken beer bottle in his right hand. The other half had not too long ago been removed from her body. His own body was masked by the couch he occupied.

Without hesitation the woman walked past him and into the kitchen where the only phone was located.

"911? Police please," she held, "Yes? I'd like to report abuse of family, please hurry I'm not sure how long it will be until my husband awakens. There is two young children here as well. " Not a single tear left her eye as she spoke, "They are on their way? Great." She smiled, it was the only sincere smile she gave other than the ones directed to her children. "Mommy is saving you" she whispered to herself.

"_your name?" _the other woman asked.

"**Miss **Higurashi"

**Yes? No? Maybe?**

**Tell me what you think. **

**Read&&Review**

**If you liked please read other storied too!**

**Much Love,**

**Scarlet**


End file.
